Toy Story: Bonnie's Adventures
Toy Story: Bonnie's Adventures is a Toy Story game with no set of release date. It is a platform video game loosely based on the film Toy Story 4. It was published by Disney Interactive Studios and developed by Prabowo Muhammad (PC and Android), Freakzone Games (3DS). Gameplay The game takes several gameplay styles from classic titles such as Mega Man, Castlevania, and Crash Bandicoot. Having an uncountable amount of obstacles (such as the spinning projectiles, constantly appearing spikes, and the always tedious TNT and Nitro crates) as well as hard-to-kill enemies, there are several references to past Toy Story ''movies and events. These range from quotes, enemies, hazards, and power ups. One power up is the rock from ''Friday the 13th, Frozone from The Incredibles that leaves a trail of enemy freezing ices, Stinky Pete's dynamite to explode all enemies, and Twilight Sparkles' spirit bomb from My Little Pony, a power up that destroys and kills all enemies on screen. Pizzas are also points of health and tiny Bonnie faces serve as extra lives, while Nintoasters serve as checkpoints. The game is fairly similar to the first one albeit with a few changes. At its core it's an old school 2D platformer with a difficulty level to match. However, there are 15 different worlds with 4 stages each with the map resembles earth, and one final world with 2 stages. In order to play any stage in a world the previous stage in the same world needs to be destroyed. The first stage is an introductory level where Bonnie will be able to acquire a new armor piece similar to the Mega Man X series. Every armor piece will grant Bonnie an extra ability, such as wall jumping, charge shot, more powerful shots, lift heavy blocks, running, sliding, the ability to see invisible blocks Bonnie can walk on, and floating in mid-air for a few seconds. Only the loafers are mandatory, which are acquired in the tutorial stage. Every second stage ends with a mini-boss. In all worlds but two, the mini-boss is the Ronald Tompkins from Toy Story of Terror! (parodying Proto Man from Mega Man 3), while the two exceptions in France and Germany are Bomb Voyage from The Incredibles and the Professor Zundapp from Cars 2. Ron also serves as the first boss of the game, at the end of the tutorial level. Secret letter blocks are scattered across every stage except for boss stages and the Final Tower, spelling out F-O-R-K once they're all collected with hitting the evil spell book for a seconds, reminiscent of the K-O-N-G letters from the Donkey Kong Country series and Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers!. As long as Bonnie collected a blocks and got to a checkpoint, or if she collected the blocks and the player stops playing the level where he collected the blocks, the blocks is safe in her hands, otherwise it will return to it's place when Bonnie dies. Characters Playable characters * Bonnie Anderson * Forky (unlockable) Non-playable characters * Ronald Tompkins (mini-boss) * Professor Zundapp * Bomb Voyage Cameos * Wreck-it Ralph * Vanellope von Schweetz * Nancy Clancy * Gunther Magnuson * Candace Flynn * Inspector Gadget * Wiz and Boomstick * Angry Joe * Egoraptor * Leeroy Jenkins * Sebastian Vettel * Cherry Jam * CaptainSparklez * Vanoss Gaming * Harley Morenstein Powerups/Support Characters Found throughout the stages these powerups/support characters will aid the player characters in beating the game. Pizza When found can be used to replenish the health of the player. Useless in higher difficulties in which you die in half hit in easy difficulty and one hit in normal to higher difficulties. 1-ups Represented by Bonnie's face and does exactly as you would think and it gives you another life. Useless on Easy mode and the highest difficulties. Rocks Near useless rocks thrown in a high short arc always come in sets of 25. Stinky Pete's Dynamite Unique in that only Bonnie can use this powerup. Pressing the control button to explode dynamites amount of 10. Frozone When found Frozone can be used to freeze out everything including bosses but does not stop them from doing damage. Can be used Twice when found. The second rarest powerup. Twilight Sparkle When found she can be called on once to kill everything on screen with her spirit bomb. The rarest of all the powerups. Worlds For a more in depth look a the enemies, and hazards in each stage, see "List of Toy Story: Bonnie's Adventures Hazards and Enemies" The map are resembles Earth. When select the world, it will go to the level select like in Cortex Conquest 2. There are 4 or 3 different levels with one boss level. For final world is only two level contains regular and final boss. * Moscow is the first world Bonnie will start. It takes place near the St. Basil's Cathedral. * Egypt is the second world Bonnie will start. It takes place near the Pyramids of Giza. * Istanbul is the third world Bonnie will start. It takes place near the Blue Mosque. * Sudan is the fourth world Bonnie will start. It takes place at the Barkhal Pyramid and place at Hidden Base of Sudan or South Sudan. * Rome is the fifth world Bonnie will start. It takes place near the Colloseum and it's all of the Temples. * Paris is the sixth world Bonnie will start. It takes place near the Arch of Triumph. * Viking Ship is the seventh world Bonnie will start. It takes place between Norway or Iceland. * London is the eighth world Bonnie will start. It takes place near the Westminster Bridge and Big Ben. * Toronto is the ninth world Bonnie will start. It takes place near the CN Tower. * New York is the tenth world Bonnie will start. It takes place near the Statue of Liberty and Freedom Tower and Avengers Tower. * Weird West is the eleventh world Bonnie will start. It takes place in nearest to Mexico being haunted by Scary Witch Dolly. * Amazon is the twelfth world Bonnie will start. It takes place near the Temple of Clouds. * Antarctica is the thirteenth world Bonnie will start. It takes place in the Southern Ocean. * Australia is the fourteenth world Bonnie will start. It takes place near the Ayers Rock. * Japan is the fifteenth world Bonnie will start. It takes place near the Mount Fuji and place at Tokyo. * Final Tower is the sixteenth and final world Bonnie will start. It takes place at the tower reference to the Virtual Boy because red and black. Trivia * Toy Story: Bonnie's Adventures is the game take place after Toy Story 4 with playable Bonnie Anderson rather than toys. Category:Games Category:Toy Story: Bonnie's Adventures Category:Good Games